surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Goosebumps (The Misfitz Style) (2018) - made by Ren the God of Humor
Story * After moving into a small town of Madison, Delaware, a kid named Gordy Patterson (Blake Bashoff) meets Alex Russo (Selena Gomez), his new neighbor. Alex Russo's father, Ralphscoe (Mr. Ralphie), who writes the Goosebumps stories, keeps all the ghosts and monsters in the series locked up in his books. When Gordy unintentionally releases the ghouls and the monsters from the storybooks, Gordy, Alex Russo, and Ralphscoe team up in order to put the monsters back where they came from, before it's too late. Cast * Ralphie Lopez as Ralphscoe * Blake Bashoff as Gordy Patterson * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Corey Carrier as Ralph * Ann Dowd as Mrs. Patterson * Raini Rodriguez as Trish * Janna Michaels as Kelsey * Regan Burns as Bennett James * Brad Sullvan as Jack Erickson * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Max Goldblatt as Barnhill * Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley * Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly * Jay Gragnani as Gil * Issac Ryan Brown as Goby * Grace Kaufman as Deema * Tori Feinstein as Oona * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny * Rest of the Casts as Other Monsters Monsters and Villains * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny from Bubble Guppies * Gina Giant from Wallykazam! * Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven * Jabberwock from Alice in Wonderland * The Rabbids from Rabbids Invasion * Joker, Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, El Diablo, Slipknot and Enchantress from Suicide Squad * Lamborghini Gallardo Car from himself * Doctor Facilier from The Princess and the Frog * Flintheart Glomgold from Ducktales * Janja, Cheezi and Chungu from The Lion Guard * Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors * Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, Señor Senior Sr & Señor Senior Jr, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Gemini and Adrena Lynn from Kim Possible * Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty * Mother Gothel from Tangled * Stormtroopers from Star Wars: A New Hope * Hades from Hercules * Shan Yu from Mulan * Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War * Prince Hans from Frozen * Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove * Sa'luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Mummy from Monster Squad * Clayton from Tarzan * Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Kotake, Sugiyama, Ota, Sagawa, Nobuko, Reika, Kaori, Marina, Kimura, Naomi, Yada, Nanako, Susumu, Kanae, Yamauchi, Shino, Masaharu, Itoko, Ryota, Maki, Taniyama, Amano, Shiori, Mutsumi, Watabe and Nakata from Ojamajo Doremi * Psalty, Psaltina, Melody, Harmony, Rhythm and Charity from Psalty's Kids & Co. * Cedric from Sofia the First * Hector Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Julie, Parsephus of Elsifiron, Libnik-148, Eldwin Blair, Talent Suckers, Evil Puffy Amiyumi and Evil Kaz from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hazel Charming, Lavender and Posie from Little Charmers * Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lisa Loud from The Loud House * Father, Mr. Boss, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb, Common Cold, Grandma Stuffum, Crazy Old Cat Lady, The Great Puttinski, Professor Bob, Mega Mom & Destructo Dad, Dodgeball Wizard, Mr. Fizz, Candy Guy, Chester, Robin Food, Hungry Men, Little Juan, Chewy & Gooey, The Candy Pirates, Cuppa Joe, Liver, Onions, Mr. Mogul, Simon, Potty Mouth, Soccer Mom, Miss Goodwall, Teen Tornado, Mr. Washer, Professor Triple Extra Large, Dumb John Silver, The Ice Cream Men, Teenager Lydia, Teenager Sheldon, Teenager Maurice, The Two Cheese Ninjas, The Principal, Mad Dad, Terrible Tutor, Heli-Teacher, Midwestern Mom, Mrs. Major Manners, Sergeant Sensible, The Bag-Headed Cashier, The Coffee Head Guy, The Truck Driver, Big Brother, Iguana, Bright Idea, Nogoodnik and A Sheep Costume from Codename: Kids Next Door * Mandy from Totally Spies! * Cloe, Sasha, Jade, Yasmin, Nita and Nora from Bratz Babyz The Movie * Shimmer, Shine and Leah from Shimmer and Shine * Hildy from The 7D * Zira from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Mrs. Grunion from Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Montgomery Burns and Smithers from The Simpsons * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Destroyer from Thor * Ronno from Bambi II * B1 and B2 from Bananas in Pyjamas * Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba * Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder * Skye from PAW Patrol * Bob, Larry, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Annie Celery and Percy Pea from VeggieTales * Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty * Pumpkin People from Walt Disney World * It the Clown from It * Anck-Su-Namun from The Mummy Returns * Morgana from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Creek from Trolls * Malekith from Thor: The Dark World * Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time * Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron * Plasmus from Teen Titans * Bellwether from Zootopia * Scar from The Lion King * Loki from The Avengers * Gladys Sharp from Over the Hedge * Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under * Mummies from King's Quest * Evanora from Oz The Great and Powerful * Electron Robots from himself * The Bees from Man of the House